Au royaume des loups
by clairou
Summary: OS. Harry est enfin parvenu à débarrasser le monde magique de Voldemort. Fuyant le manoir infesté d'aurors et de mangemorts, il est pris en chasse par le clan et se demande s'il parviendra à échapper aux plus féroces des sbires du lord déchu.


**Titre: Au royaume des loups**

**Auteur: Clairou**

**Genre: mystery, adventure**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: UA. L'idée m'est venue à la suite d'un rêve cauchemardeux très marquant.**

* * *

Harry est enfin parvenu à débarrasser le monde magique de Voldemort. Fuyant le manoir infesté d'aurors et de mangemorts, il est pris en chasse par le clan et se demande s'il parviendra à échapper aux plus féroces des sbires du lord déchu.

**Au royaume des loups**

Harry allongea ses foulées, l'écho de ses pas résonnant étrangement dans la ruelle déserte.

La nuit était froide et le souffle régulier du jeune homme projetait un léger panaché de buée par devant ses lèvres sèches. L'air était glacé mais ne suffisait pas pour calmer l'effervescence qui agitait son esprit.

S'il avait d'abord espéré semer ses poursuivants, l'illusion était vite retombée, et il s'enfonçait progressivement dans les boyaux de la ville sans pourtant trouver de réponses à ses questions.

Il accéléra sa course. N'y avait-il pas d'issues de secours ?...

Peut-être pourait-il transplaner, mais les cerbères hurlants à ses trousses ne lâcheraient plus sa piste du moment qu'ils avaient goûté sa chair. Il ne voulait pas repousser la confrontation, leur donner l'opportunité de le prendre par surprise.

L'idée d'appeler à l'aide lui effleura l'esprit. Il la repoussa résolument : la solitude lui est chère.

L'endurance ne lui faisait pas défaut, et il savait qu'il pouvait encore maintenir l'allure pendant de nombreuses minutes, mais à quoi bon s'épuiser ? Alors il rejeta la tête en arrière et, tout en continuant de courir, huma lentement la ville...

Une violente odeur de brasier frappa ses narines, brouillant soudainement sa vue et humidifiant ses yeux !

Oui, la cité est à feu et à sang, ses citoyens ressentent sans la comprendre l'onde de meurtre qui flotte dans ses rues. Ils se terrent en attendant l'aube.

Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toue qui le vida de son souffle. Il délaissa son sixième sens et se concentra sur la régularité de ses foulées.

Les porches noirs défilaient autour de lui comme s'ils reposaient sur des tapis roulants, dévoilant parfois de minces ruelles sombres qui s'enfonçaient dans le dédale du centre-ville. Traversant une petite place, il contourna la statue d'une nymphe argentée par la lueur de la lune.

--¤--

Dès qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de son nez et de son esprit, assaini par l'air frais, Harry renifla de nouveau, plus prudemment, et parvint à dégager de l'angoisse planante une légère odeur…

Juvénile, sombre, musquée, volatile, et proche... Trop proche.

Redressant la tête, il accéléra sensiblement sa course : les tueurs qui le pistaient étaient à ses trousses, bondissant parmi les ombres aussi silencieusement que des félins.

Survolant les pavés humides à une vitesse qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir maintenir très longtemps, un sourire frôla ses lèvres. Il suffisait qu'il agrandisse son avance. Il était certain qu'ils ne se risqueraient pas à maintenir son allure, cherchant plutôt à l'avoir par l'épuisement.

Il sonda les environs, cherchant un recoin adapté à ses besoins. La ruelle qu'il suivait était assez large, défavorable pour un combat corps à corps où il serait rapidement submergé. Elle traversait des rangées de vieux bâtiments aux façades colorées reliées entre elles par de larges arcades qui enjambaient la rue et offraient de multiples possibilités de guet-apens.

Quelques foulées plus tard, la ruelle s'éclatait en de multiples boyaux qui s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre de la ville. Il choisit au hasard l'une de ces traboules sans ralentir l'allure.

Dès lors, il prit soin de masquer sa trace, espérant que cette maigre défense lui laisserait quelques secondes de répit. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, il sonda magiquement le quartier, et, repérant l'une des arcades enjambant la ruelle qu'il venait de quitter, transplana en prenant soin de masquer le craquement familier.

Perché sur son promontoire, il lança une série de sorts compliqués, espérant que cela suffirait à masquer sa présence. Puis, scrutant au loin le coin de la ruelle par laquelle ses poursuivants déboucheraient, il sortit ses couteaux de lancer, vérifiant leur équilibre.

Il hésita, puis décida qu'il n'avait pas à avoir de scrupules et frotta ses lames sur une fine lanière de cuir qui enlaçait son poignet. La lueur métallique des poignards prit une teinte électrique et crépita en absorbant le poison.

S'accroupissant dans la pénombre de la façade, il déploya tous ses sens magiques comme une centaine de tentacules qui tâtaient et exploraient les environs, ses couteaux sagement alignés devant lui.

Il était temps !... Harry avait à peine dressé ses barrières mentales qu'il sentit l'aura de ses poursuivants s'échouer contre son esprit tandis que cinq silhouettes déterminées surgissaient du coin de la rue, noyant leurs formes indistinctes parmi les ombres.

Les tueurs étaient habiles. Ils se coulaient sur les pavés, rasant les façades, bondissaient parmi les toits et se noyaient dans les puits sombres des porches... Ils se déplaçaient à allure régulière, progressant telle une unique entité qui scannait les environs, saccageur implacable.

Ils se rapprochaient rapidement, et Harry sentit leurs attaques mentales venir frapper ses défenses. Leur esprit unique s'engouffrait dans son crâne comme une horde de taureaux en furie, frappant ses tempes de leurs sabots bruts, emplissant son esprit de leur mugissements, roulants dans son front.

Il fut plaqué contre la pierre froide, écrasé par leur souffle, écartant la souffrance qui lui vrillait les tympans pour se concentrer sur les lambeaux de son esprit qui menaçaient de s'éparpiller aux quatre vents.

--¤--

Dès qu'il fut capable de faire abstraction de la douleur -laissant leur magie noire le traverser sans le blesser- Harry pu reprendre ses esprits. Il renforça ses défenses et s'imposa une immobilité de marbre jusqu'à ce que les cinq silhouettes indistinctes dépassent son arcade, le frôlant au passage.

La menace écartée, il vida ses poumons et autorisa son coeur à s'affoler, relâchant toute la tension qui avait crispé son corps jusqu'à lui donner des crampes. Ses poursuivants étaient des bêtes à traque froides et méthodiques qui avaient été élevées dans cet unique vice de la chasse. A présent que Voldemort nageait dans son propre sang, ils pourchassaient l'assassin de leur maître, n'ayant plus aucun autre désir que de l'abattre.

Harry sourit : ces créatures semblaient si complémentaires que la mort de l'une d'entre elles pouvait facilement déstabiliser les autres, les rendre soudainement aussi aveugles que des nouveaux nés.

Cette idée lui plaisait, mais il déchanta très vite. Non, l'assassinat de l'un des leurs attiserait encore plus l'esprit de vengeance du clan. Ces hommes avaient perdu leur raison de vivre. Après la mort de Voldemort, la chute d'un camarade ne ferait qu'amplifier un peu plus leur rage animale...

Il se ressaisit, plus déterminé que jamais.

Les tueurs étaient à arrivés à la fin de la rue et ils cherchaient sans doute la piste dissimulée de leur victime. Leur course avait cessée et leurs silhouettes immobiles étaient à présent bien découpées sous la lumière de la lune.

Harry se redressa, un poignard à la main, murmurant rapidement quelques sorts visant à affaiblir les boucliers du clan. Il retint sa respiration…

Un sifflement chuintant perça la nuit silencieuse, l'illuminant d'un éclat vert.

Un gémissement étouffé s'éleva par dessus les toits et les silhouettes s'évanouirent soudainement dans toutes les directions telle une volée d'hirondelles, formes incertaines trop rapides pour être prises pour cibles.

Un unique corps agonisant demeura dans la ruelle et Harry se sentit soudain plus vulnérable que jamais.

Lançant rapidement un sort de dédoublement, il bondit au sol, laissant ses simulacres s'éparpiller dans le quartier en autant de leurres possibles. Puis il transplana frénétiquement, évitant au possible de rester plus de quelques secondes au même endroit.

Lorsqu'il fut sur de ne pas être repéré, il se tapit sur la terrasse d'un immeuble. Reprendre la course tant qu'il ne savait pas précisément où était situé chacun de ses adversaires lui semblait inenvisageable. Il n'avait aucune envie de se jeter accidentellement dans la gueule du loup.

Renversant la tête en arrière, il étendit ses sens et huma l'air.

Ce ne fut pas la magie qui trahit l'homme caché sur la terrasse adjacente –il masquait parfaitement sa présence, mais la légère odeur de sueur qui l'enveloppait. Une once de satisfaction envahit Harry qui dégaina son poignard et compta dans sa tête.

Trois !... Il transplana derrière l'homme et l'étreignit sauvagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les membres restants du clan se réunissaient autour de leur camarade à la gorge sanguine.

Plus que trois, pensa Harry tandis qu'il réapparaissait un peu plus loin et reprenait sa course.

--¤--

Envahi d'une ivresse chaleureuse qui renforçait sa perception de l'air nocturne, Harry sentait son corps parcouru d'une vigueur enthousiaste qui aurait pu guider ses pas pendant des kilomètres.

Certes une légère angoisse persistait. C'était ce doute tenace qui forçait ses pieds à se décoller inlassablement du sol pour le guider loin de ses poursuivants, là où il pourrait leur tendre un second piège.

Mais une indicible confiance montait en lui, tandis qu'il laissait les deux corps vaincus derrière lui, brisés pour avoir osé mettre des battons dans ses roues. Le clan lui paraissait soudainement si ridicule…

Affaiblis par la perte de deux de leurs membres, les trois survivants devraient être facile à maîtriser en combat singulier. Harry avait suivi un intense entraînement aux arts martiaux. Il se sentait capable –le sabre à la main- de taillader le diable en morceau. Or, il ne manquait pas de lames…

Il courut ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes, forçant sa conscience à sélectionner la voie de la prudence et ne pas faire directement demi tour pour apprendre la politesse à ses poursuivants, régler une foi pour toute cette affaire.

Ne s'était-il pas occupé seul du sort de Lord Voldemort ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une place, immobile entre deux voitures.

Le clan était loin d'être cette redoutable association dont tous les journaux faisaient des gorges chaudes. Jusqu'à présent les cinq apprentis du Lord noir ne s'étaient aiguisé les dents que sur des moldus ou des sorciers médiocres. Mais que valaient-ils vraiment contre le survivant ?

Que valaient-ils face au vainqueur de Voldemort ?...

--¤--

Un picotement désagréable lui fit tourner la tête et il sursauta, prenant conscience que l'air autour de lui s'agitait à n'en plus pouvoir.

Il étendit ses sens et perçut avec stupeur la forme déterminée du clan surgir au coin de la rue. Son corps fut parcourut d'un sursaut d'horreur et son instinct de survie lança un sort de confusion tandis que les tueurs commençaient à le bombarder de maléfices.

Il émit mentalement l'hypothèse qu'on l'avait ensorcelé, endormi dans des rêves de victoires pour mieux le poignarder dans son sommeil.

Usant de toute la persuasion dont il était capable, il arracha difficilement ses pieds du sol, portant la sourde oreille à l'entité qui lui ordonnait de faire marche arrière pour affronter loyalement ses adversaires. A une allure d'escargot, il s'enfonça dans une petite ruelle, renforçant les barrières magiques autour de son corps.

Pressé par l'urgence, sentant qu'il ne pourrait lutter longtemps contre la volonté implacable qui le pressait de stopper sa course, il ferma les yeux, priant pour que son instinct guide ses pas à travers les ruelles tortueuses du centre-ville.

Adressant une dernière supplique à la lune, il plongea dans le puit familier de son esprit.

A présent qu'il s'était fermé au monde extérieur, il la sentait parfaitement, cette force qui colonisait sournoisement ses pensées et noyait son corps dans une ivresse mortelle.

Sans prêter attention aux battements indisciplinés de son cœur, Harry descendit au plus profond de son aura, fouillant minutieusement le moindre recoin de son esprit et repoussant la charogne aux limites de son âme.

Le sort était tenace, il s'accrochait -tels des filaments malsains- aux moindres recoins de sa raison, invitant la folie à sa table. Il frissonna : dans un autre scénario, le maléfice se serait discrètement insinué dans ses veines et l'aurait docilement mené à l'abattoir…

Une foi de plus, il bénit les amulettes protectrices qu'on avait inscrites sur sa peau.

--¤--

Le temps passa, et Harry ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque qu'il fut certain que sa volonté lui appartenait entièrement. Ses pas l'avaient mené dans un quartier plus moderne du centre ville. Les vitrines qui bordaient l'avenue lui renvoyaient son image bleuâtre et déformée.

Il avait perdu toute trace de ses poursuivants et scruta les environs à la recherche d'un observatoire. Un clocher s'élevait parmi les boutiques de verre, quelques centaines mètres plus loin. Il transplana…

Ou plutôt, il essaya de transplaner, car il lui sembla soudain que l'air autour de lui se solidifiait et le cimentait sur place.

Après de nombreux essais infructueux, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : le clan avait installé un périmètre de sécurité.

Il jura, faisant sursauter un klébar insomniaque. Une colère froide l'envahissait, insufflant une énergie nouvelle dans ses muscles. Les tueurs cherchaient à réduire progressivement son espace vital, resserrer petit à petit ses mouvements pour finalement le piéger comme un rat dans sa cage…

Laisse les jouer à ce petit jeu, ils comprendraient bientôt à qui ils avaient affaire…

Mue par une rage de prédateur pris en chasse, Harry reprit sa course, entouré d'un halo de colère. Ses lèvres invoquèrent des lacets étrangleurs qu'il abandonna feutrés le long d'une paroi ou bien enroulés autour d'un lampadaire comme autant de pièges haineux.

Qu'ils, le traquent, qu'ils posent leurs pieds sur ses empreintes !... Ils seraient piégés, cinglés, asphyxiés. Ils verraient des courroies de néant solide comme le diamant, fines comme la soie et tranchantes comme le verre!

L'éternité s'abattrait sur eux telle un vol de corbeaux tapageurs. Sans explication ni combat…

--¤--

Soucieux de ne pas être repéré, Harry préféra ne pas envoyer de sondes visiter le quartier à la recherche des tueurs, il se dirigea donc vers le clocher d'église. L'effort aidant, son esprit se vida petit à petit de la colère, ne laissant qu'une froide résolution.

Le clan ne lui laissait pas le choix.

L'air s'était sensiblement rafraîchi et les nuages avaient été balayés à l'horizon, offrant aux regards la vue d'une nuit limpide à peine tachée par la pollution lumineuse de la ville.

L'horloge de l'église était arrêtée.

Harry leva la tête et bondit souplement sur les toits, atterrissant sur les tuiles du clocher.

Perché sur son observatoire, il dressa mentalement une carte du quartier, repérant par avance les recoins facilement défendables, les renfoncements propices aux embuscades, les caches où il pourrait se replier en cas de danger…

Il fixa tous ces éléments dans son esprit et redescendit rapidement, incommodé par la vulnérabilité du lieu. Nulle part il n'avait vu de traces de ses poursuivants.

L'incertitude le dérangeait et il avait sans cesse la hantise d'être de nouveau la cible d'un sortilège de folie. Sa priorité fut donc à la prudence.

Dégainant deux lames soigneusement choisies, il rasa les murs dans les ruelles sinueuses, conservant le plan du quartier à l'esprit. Sa mémoire affirmait qu'il se dirigeait progressivement vers une grande esplanade qui trouait le centre-ville comme une clairière minérale.

Il serpentait entre les bâtiments, usant de longs détours qui le faisaient tourner comme un chacal autour de la place, répandant des lacets étrangleurs méticuleusement dissimulés à chaque coin de rue, prenant soin de retenir scrupuleusement l'emplacement de chacun de ses pièges.

--¤--

Il finit par atteindre la place qu'il s'était donnée comme but, sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçu l'ombre incertaine du clan. Les tueurs semblaient s'être tout simplement volatilisés. Harry ne s'en sentait que plus inquiet, persuadé que le clan lui préparait quelques surprises mortellement désagréables…

Il longea la place, rasant les bâtiments. Dans la lueur psychédélique de la nuit, la grande surface luisante évoquait une rampe d'atterrissage de vaisseaux extraterrestres.

Tout en faisant le tour de l'esplanade, il prit soin de poser des lacets étrangleurs sous les porches et à l'embouchure des petites ruelles. Ses yeux le piquaient et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir. A quand remontait sa dernière heure de sommeil ?...

Il venait d'achever l'invocation d'un énième lacets particulièrement revêche lorsqu'un léger trouble de l'air attira son attention. La ruelle dans laquelle il venait de s'engouffrer était traversée quelques mètres plus loin par un miroitement similaire à ceux que l'on peut observer les jours de grande chaleur.

Instinctivement aux aguets, Harry se recula, scrutant, palpant l'air, n'osant s'approcher par peur de déclancher quelques mécanismes indésirables.

La brume était entièrement invisible à ses sens magiques, n'existant qu'à travers sa vue physique. Nulle part il ne décelait ces fissures temporelles caractéristiques des sorts de dissimulation.

Suite à de longues minutes d'incertitude, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Bondissant sur une terrasse qui s'élevait quelques mètres plus haut, il entreprit de s'entourer de tous les sortilèges de défense qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Puis, à court d'idée, il décida d'invoquer le démon éclogue dont il n'avait pas eut besoin pour éliminer Voldemort.

L'incantation n'était pas facile bien qu'il ait déjà accompli les rites préliminaires et les premières supplications. Il lui restait environ les deux derniers dixièmes du travail à accomplir.

Les démons n'étaient pas de vulgaires objets magiques comme les lacets étrangleurs, c'étaient des esprits scabreux et velléitaires qui n'avaient aucune envie de porter les fers de l'asservissement, et qui vous le faisait ressentir.

L'effort demandé pour les soumettre était épuisant, et Harry crut bien qu'il allait s'évanouir durant l'incantation. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, il se sentait comme traversé d'un vent violent et indiscipliné qui le vidait de ses dernières forces.

Laborieusement, il finit par contraindre le démon à accepter le pacte d'asservissement.

Il se réveilla après ce qui lui sembla être des heures de combat intérieur et pu s'adosser haletant contre la rambarde du balcon. En murmurant, il donna ses premières indications au démon éclogue :

« - Ô… Fais-moi boire la dernière potion d'énergie. Elle est dans ma ceinture. »

Entre ses paupières tombantes, il vit une forme humaine se matérialiser près de lui. Bientôt un liquide chaud s'écoula entre ses lèvres et une énergie nouvelle insuffla la force dans ses membres.

La potion suffirait pour le maintenir en vigueur pendant quelques heures encore.

--¤--

Harry se redressa, son cerveau de nouveau attentif et son corps en éveil, lançant un regard calculateur vers le grand rapace noir qui attendait ses instructions, perché sur la rambarde.

« - Démon, vois-tu ce miroitement de l'air là-bas ? »

_Oui._ Répondit une voix distordue dans sa tête.

« - Dis moi ce que c'est. »

_La limite d'une zone de non transplanage. Doublée d'un sortilège de magie noire que je ne parviens pas à identifier._

« - Merci Ô. Je vais envoyer un simulacre de moi-même traverser ce sort. Je veux que tu protèges mon intégrité physique et mentale en priorité. Veille ensuite à ta propre sécurité, je ne désire en aucun cas que tu te laisses renvoyer de là d'où tu viens. »

Le démon éclogue se métamorphosa en une minuscule vipère qui vint s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Harry, prêt -bien que réticent- à servir son maître. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, sélectionna une gamme de lames diverses qu'il aligna à portée de mains.

Puis, vérifiant que rien ne manquait, il envoya son double traverser la mystérieuse limite avec la désagréable sensation d'oublier quelque chose…

Le simulacre -lorsqu'il frôla la brume suspecte- fut auréolé d'une irisation dorée. Pendant un bref instant, la frontière de la zone anti-transplanage fut visible sur des centaines de mètres, parcourue par des veinules d'or qui palpitaient au rythme d'un cœur invisible.

L'obscurité retomba bien vite tandis que l'éclaireur se désintégrait en une fleur sanglante qui disparue à son tour.

Harry eut le temps de se maudire pour son imprudence juste avant qu'un gouffre noir ne le heurte de plein fouet.

Il sentit une puissance palper son simulacre, aspirer voracement l'énergie du sort de dédoublement et remonter instantanément la piste, cherchant férocement le lanceur du maléfice…

Une bourrasque violente s'engouffra par tous ses orifices, violant son esprit, le vidant de toutes pensées cohérentes, obligeant sa raison à se recroqueviller nue et démunie tout au fond de son crâne.

Il assista impuissant au pillage de son âme.

--¤--

Puis, pour une raison inconnue, l'ouragan déserta brusquement son esprit et s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu…

Harry se redressa avec l'impression qu'on l'avait vidé de ses tripes pour ensuite le relâcher aveugle dans un souterrain brouillardeux. Le monde qu'il percevait autour de lui était flou, indistinct, sombre, lointain… Les choses avaient perdu leur couleur et leur matière, elles devenaient des carapaces vides qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à palper.

« - Ô, tu es là ? » demanda-t-il avec la crainte profonde que le silence seul lui réponde.

_Oui._

Le soulagement l'enveloppa et il se sentit soudain la force de prendre les choses en main.

« - Dis-moi ce qui m'est arrivé, démon. »

_Le maléfice contenu dans la brume était un sort de magie privative. _

Harry jura :

« - Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de me protéger avant tout ! »

_Mon unique indication était de défendre votre intégrité physique et mentale. Le sort utilisé ne menaçait que votre magie personnelle._

Une immense colère envahit soudainement Harry. Il était sur le point de déverser son flot de reproches quand un bruit de course l'alarma. Il s'interrompit soudain, levant la tête…

Quelques secondes plus tard, les sinistres silhouettes du clan –qui ne prenaient même plus garde à masquer leur arrivée- débouchèrent dans la petite ruelle.

Une peur blanche s'empara d'Harry qui ne perdit pas une seconde, agrippa un cimeterre et sauta la rambarde du balcon.

« - Essaies de ralentir ma chute. » siffla-t-il au démon éclogue.

Ô n'était pas particulièrement de bonne volonté et le choc de l'atterrissage ébranla le jeune homme, lui laissant un genoux douloureux. Les sorts commençait à illuminer la petite ruelle, l'obligeant à faire des cabrioles pour éviter les jets mortels.

Privé de ses sens magiques, les distances lui semblaient distordues. Il avait peine à saisir les silhouettes imprécises de ses adversaires. Il recula jusqu'à atteindre la limite de la zone anti-transplanage.

« - Pour combien de temps suis-je privé de mes pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment à Ô en évitant un jet violet.

_Une heure, un jour… Je sais pas._

Le clan n'avait pas ralenti sa course. Il progressait inéluctablement, ses maléfices gagnant en précision de secondes en secondes.

Harry -aculé contre la brume qu'il ne préférait pas traverser- réfléchissait à toute vitesse, envahit d'une angoissante prémonition. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il s'élança soudain droit vers les trois silhouettes des tueurs.

« -Retiens les autant que tu peux pendant cinq minutes. Si tu peux les achever, n'hésite pas une seconde. Retrouve moi au plus tôt sur l'esplanade, on avisera. » siffla-t-il à Ô.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques dizaines de mètres du clan et qu'il devint difficile d'éviter les maléfices, il prit son élan et jeta le démon sur la silhouette la plus proche.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la petite vipère s'élargir brusquement -emplissant soudainement l'espace d'une gueule garnie de crocs- et fondre sur ses poursuivants telle un immense griffon de ténèbres.

Ce coup de théâtre terrifiant eut le mérite d'ouvrir une issue à Harry. Dans le tumulte de la surprise, il pu dépasser les tueurs à l'aveuglette, fuyant le clapier dans lequel les évènements l'avaient aculé.

--¤--

Il rejoignit rapidement la grande place, laissant un bruit de lutte étouffé derrière lui.

Partant du principe décourageant qu'il aurait bientôt trois adversaires à combattre simultanément, il s'élança en plein terrain découvert, fendant le sol bétonné de l'esplanade. Ses pupilles dilatées s'affolaient dans leurs orbites, cherchant une issue dans le paysage luisant de la ville. Il s'arrêta et respira amplement, calmant les battements de son cœur comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

Il lui fallait réfléchir, fabriquer une stratégie, calculer ses chances de vaincre.

Les tueurs allaient certainement vouloir l'entourer et l'épuiser, Harry ne voyait pas de moyens d'y échapper. Il se refusait à reprendre la course, persuadé que la potion énergisante de tiendrait pas très longtemps. Mieux valait qu'il ait de l'espace autour de lui s'il voulait jongler entre trois combattants aguerris.

Ils n'oseraient pas lui lancer de maléfices s'ils avaient peur d'atteindre l'un de leurs compagnons. Le clan essaierait tout d'abord de l'abattre à distance comme un pigeon. Et ils y parviendraient tôt ou tard si Harry n'engageait pas un combat de corps à corps…

La situation ne se présentait pas à son avantage. Au meilleur de sa forme, peut-être aurait-il pu venir à bout de trois guerriers entraînés… Le sort de magie privative lui avait retiré une défense précieuse sans laquelle il se sentait démuni.

Il ne réalisait l'importance de ses sens magiques qu'à présent qu'on l'en avait privé. Le ciel étoilé par dessus sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'un immense déversoir à encre qui menaçait à tout moment de se renverser, le noyant dans une obscurité oppressante.

Les faibles lueurs des lampadaires paraissaient si futiles…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un grand corbeau noir à peine distinguable dans la lumière organique de la ville. Le clan allait rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Une idée germa dans sa tête et il s'élança soudain à leur rencontre.

« - Sont-ils blessés ? » demanda-t-il au démon éclogue qui avait repris sa place autour de son poignet.

_L'un deux est mort. Les deux autres s'en sont sortis sans grandes difficultés._

Harry se permit un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans cette obscurité trompeuse. Le clan venait d'apparaître à l'embouchure de la ruelle, son nombre réduit à deux.

« - Ô, te sens-tu capable de les éliminer toi-même ? »

_Non. _

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse différente.

« - Peux-tu me rendre mes perceptions magiques ? »

_Partiellement._

« - Peut-tu absorber les sorts qu'ils me lanceront afin qu'ils ne me causent aucun dommages ? »

_Je peux toujours essayer._

Les deux silhouettes n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres et Harry admira leur courage. Ces hommes avaient perdu tout ce qui composait leur monde, cela en une unique nuit sanglante. Et pourtant ils couraient inlassablement, avides de donner leur vie en échange celle de l'assassin de leur maître.

--¤--

« - Fais ce que tu dois faire, Démon. » murmura Harry lorsqu'il pu contempler le blanc dans les yeux de ses adversaires.

Ô sauta de son poignet et plongea littéralement dans sa paume, épousant la ligne de son pouce et enfouissant dans sa peau un dard acéré.

Harry ferma les paupières durant une fraction de seconde, juste avant que l'aiguillon du démon n'atteigne son nerf et puisse ainsi apaiser la douleur.

Sa vue s'élargit soudain, comme s'il obtenait brusquement une vision en perspective qui lui avait jusque là été refusée. Un hurlement de victoire lui échappa tandis qu'il rencontrait le chemin du clan, hérissé d'un sabre et d'une lame-démon.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent une unique foi avant que les deux tueurs ne s'extirpent de la mêlée, tenant Harry en respect. Ils reculèrent hors de sa portée et le jeune homme vit le moment arriver où ils brandiraient de nouveau leurs baguettes magiques pour l'abattre.

Ils se rua sur eux, envoyant un vicieux coup d'estoc à l'un tandis que la lame de l'autre lui entaillait l'avant bras. Pivotant, il tenta de faucher ses adversaires qui reculèrent d'un bond.

Furieux et envahit d'une rage renforcée par l'impuissance, il se jeta de nouveau dans la mêlée, évitant une dangereuse lame qui manqua de l'éventrer, taillant dans le cuir de son pantalon.

Petit à petit, tandis il qu'il incitait tant bien que mal ses opposants à reculer, il se rendit compte que le clan avait abandonné l'idée de l'abattre à distance, cherchant plutôt à l'épuiser puis le tuer en combat loyal.

Il se dégagea lui-même de la mêlée, l'angoisse commençant à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Calmant ses émotions, il s'imposa de nouveau un visage de marbre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard scrutateur rencontra celui de l'un de ses deux opposants et fut frappé par sa jeunesse, par la détermination muette qui habitait ses prunelles.

Une résignation froide l'envahit : il n'avait aucun regret à avoir.

Il attaqua de nouveau, écartant une lame téméraire et feintant pour mieux envoyer son épaule dans la figure du serviteur du Lord. Roulant sur lui-même, il évita au dernier moment le supéfixe du deuxième homme et engagea le fer espérant le tuer avant que le premier adversaire ne puisse reprendre ses esprits.

La chance n'étant pas de son côté, et il se retrouva bientôt pris entre deux épées, cabriolant pour éviter l'apparition de ces inéluctables marques sanglantes sur ses vêtements déchirés.

Ils luttèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes qui affaiblirent Harry. Il lui semblait que les défenses de ses adversaires restaient inébranlables tandis que lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à endiguer le flot de coups mortels qui s'insinuait entre ses deux épées.

Le désir de meurtre du clan transparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Se sentant soudain plus proche de la mort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Harry se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un coup de taille, roulant quelques mètres plus loin. Un poignard à la lame noire jaillit de sa manche et fondit sur la silhouette la plus proche qui le dévia de son épée sans apercevoir le deuxième éclat métallique -plus rapide et plus précis- jaillissant lui aussi vers sa gorge.

L'homme eut un cri de surprise muet et porta ses mains au flot de sang qui dévalait sur sa poitrine.

--¤--

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde du moment qu'il vit que son coup avait porté.

_Achève le !_ Ordonna-t-il à Ô tout en bondissant vers le deuxième et bientôt dernier membre du clan.

Il retint un cri de douleur quand le démon retira son dard, laissant une balafre béante sur la paume de sa main. Bientôt, les lames s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau, leurs tintements se répercutant sur les façades des bâtiments.

Privé momentanément de sa vue magique, Harry trébucha sur une canette vide et partit en arrière. Il s'écarta de la portée de son adversaire en haletant, cherchant Ô du regard. Le démon était courbé sur le corps sanglant.

_Il est mort ?_ demanda-t-il mentalement.

_Oui._

_Et bien, qu'attends-tu ?..._ _Reviens ici et prête-moi tes yeux !_

Le démon éclogue sembla montrer une certaine réticence, mais il bondit tout de même sur la main de son maître, enfonçant son dard avec plus de brutalité qu'il n'en aurait fallut.

La vue d'Harry s'élargit de nouveau et il reprit de l'assurance. Rivant ses yeux aux pupilles claires de son adversaire, il opta pour la provocation :

« - Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant ? »

Il se déplaça en crabe sur la gauche, évaluant l'homme du regard. Sa silhouette était fine et fuselée bien qu'assez petite.

« - Crois-tu réellement pouvoir me battre ? »

Il répondit silencieusement à sa propre question. L'homme ne chercherait pas le combat singulier car il semblait évident qu'Harry possédait une carrure plus robuste. Non, il tenterait plutôt de le harceler d'attaques rapides et précises où son agilité serait avantagée.Sans vraiment y croire, il lança son dernier couteau de jet, que l'autre évita aisément.

Si seulement il pouvait l'entraîner un peu plus loin sur la gauche, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de… Il opta pour cette idée.

« - Ton maître aussi avait une trop grande confiance en ses capacités. En voilà le résultat : je m'apprête à éviscérer son dernier fidèle. »

Il ne pu déceler aucune émotion passagère dans le regard froid de l'homme qui ne faisait visiblement pas parti des impressionnables. Tan pis…

Ne désirant pas éterniser la confrontation, Harry bondit en avant.

Il avait vu juste : l'autre roula immédiatement hors de portée avant de se fendre subitement et de se retirer tout aussi lestement en voyant que son coup n'avait pas porté.

Le scénario se répéta plusieurs fois. Puis Harry se lassa et refusa de rompre le contact. L'avantage lui revenait au combat singulier, quelques coupures ornèrent bientôt les cuisses de son adversaire.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme roula bientôt sur le côté, pivotant pour lui faire de nouveau face quelques pas plus loin. Harry profita de cette pause pour reprendre des forces. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et l'autre paraissait avoir une bonne endurance. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à précipiter le combat.

Le jeune homme décida d'attirer son opposant par derrière, sur la gauche, où le hasard pourrait alors lui donner un avantage considérable.

Un lampadaire proche les baignait tout deux d'une lumière diffuse. Ses yeux évaluèrent de nouveau la silhouette de l'autre. Il changea de main d'attaque, demandant mentalement à Ô de s'allonger en un redoutable sabre de gaucher et espérant que cela suffirait à déstabiliser son adversaire.

Une curieuse expression voyagea soudain sur le visage du tueur. Sous la lueur jaune du lampadaire, l'autre eut –l'espace d'un instant- un sourire moqueur qui éclaira son visage, lui donnant une délicatesse presque… féminine.

Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour attaquer. Délaissant la défense de son côté gauche, son sabre siffla en biais vers le flan opposé d'Harry.

La lame-démon bloqua le coup à la dernière seconde et le jeune homme –refusant de laisser passer une telle occasion- se fendit, faisant claquer son poignard sur la hanche du tueur.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'écarta d'un bond que la souffrance enfla soudain. Le sabre du serviteur noir semblait avoir ricoché sur ses côtes, tranchant quelques centimètres de peau au passage.

Il fit abstraction de la douleur et tourna à la limite du cône de lumière, cherchant à rapprocher son adversaire du piège qui avait effleuré son esprit. Le serviteur du lord fini par se lasser, et bien qu'il semble réticent à engager le combat, il se replia sur lui-même pour bondir en avant.

Harry se jeta sur le côté et perdit l'équilibre en évitant un coup d'estoc. Il parvint cependant à se rattraper sur les épaules du tueur et profita de son élan pour le projeter en avant.

L'autre se rétablit souplement quelques mètres plus loin.

Voyant qu'il n'était plus très loin du but, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer et se rua en avant, écartant son épée pour lui envoyer un pied dans les côtes. Profitant de son avantage, il pivota pour asséner le plat de sa lame sur la tempe de son adversaire…

Le serviteur noir ne prit pas même le temps d'encaisser le coup qu'il se jeta en avant, toutes lames dehors, l'obligeant à reculer.

Ils cassèrent le combat, se repliant chacun de son côté.

--¤--

Harry chassa les mèches de son front d'une main poisseuse de sang. Il essuya les plaies de ses avants bras sur son T-shirt déchiré, ordonnant mentalement à Ô de faire coaguler les blessures.

Ses muscles ankylosés lui faisaient mal et il lui semblait que sa peau était en feu, brûlée par la lame du tueur et par le tissu cartonneux de ses vêtements imbibés de sang. Sa blessure à la poitrine le faisait souffrir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut avec soulagement que sa délivrance approchait.

Il prit prudemment ses repères et évalua son adversaire du regard, se demandant s'il était temps de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le serviteur du Lord n'était pas enviable, sa blessure à la cuisse ne paraissait pas être décidée à cesser de vomir son sang. Il boitillait, ou du moins, il paraissait claudiquer. Sa garde semblait moins dressée et son regard plus vaporeux. Un filet pourpre gouttait le long de sa tempe.

Harry recula soigneusement, mesurant ses gestes. Comme escompté, l'autre suivit chacun de ses mouvements, se rapprochant de sa propre mort pas à pas.

Le jeune homme compta silencieusement dans sa tête.

Un mètre…

Deux mètres…

A trois il fléchit souplement ses cuisses, se ramassant progressivement sur lui-même.

A quatre il dressa son sabre en position d'attaque.

A cinq il vit une alarme s'allumer dans le regard de l'autre…

A six il se détendit brusquement, faisait ronfler l'air de sa lame vers la jambe valide de son adversaire. Suspendu entre deux airs, il pivota au dernier moment, envoyant son épaule fracasser le menton du tueur. Profitant de la brèche ouverte, il le contourna pour engager le fer, le poussant fermement vers le piège.

Etourdit par le choc, l'autre fut contraint à reculer pas à pas. Il bondit finalement en arrière, pensant se mettre hors de portée de danger, fatale erreur...

--¤--

Harry fut submergé par une immense lassitude tandis que le dernier membre du clan atterrissait sur les pavés piégés.

Un fouet sombre claqua dans la nuit, l'homme porta ses mains au lacet noir qui enlaçait sa gorge bleuie. La silhouette encapuchonnée tomba à terre et fut agité de convulsion pendant quelques minutes. Sa carotide lâcha bientôt, abrégeant ses souffrances.

Un lacet étrangleur ne pardonne pas…

Harry détourna les yeux et parcourut la place du regard comme pour guetter un nouvel adversaire qu'il savait inexistant. Envahit d'un vide vorace, il rangea ses lames, serra les dents lorsque Ô se retira de sa paume et pansa ses blessures les plus profondes avec les lambeaux de son T-shirt.

Son regard rencontra ensuite les dépouilles qui gisaient à même le sol et il entreprit de fouiller les cadavres. Hors de question de laisser les lames et les baguettes à ces crétins du ministère !...

Seul -perdu au milieu de la grande esplanade- il hésita un moment, restant désœuvré dans ce monde désertique.

Il avait tué Voldemort. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour les sénateurs empâtés qui ne voyaient qu'un pantin en lui.

Il n'avait pas demandé d'aide. Il crachait sur leur pitié. Sa vie n'était pas plus à pleurer qu'à envier. Ce chemin, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, non cette prophétie qui les terrorisait tant. Il ne voulait pas de leurs compassions surfaites.

Il avait tué Voldemort, et il s'en était sorti. Il l'avait fait pour être –un jour- tranquille.

Et maintenant ?...

--¤--

_Si tu pouvais commencer par me libérer._ traîna une voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Il se tourna vers la gargouille noire qui se mordillait les ailes tout en le scrutant en coin.

« - Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? »

Le démon délaissa sa tâche pour le fixer d'un regard jaunâtre et méchant.

_Ta tranquillité déjà…_

Harry plissa le front en cherchant des arguments. Il abandonna finalement, trop fatigué pour entamer une quelconque réflexion. Ô n'avait pas tord.

« - D'accord. Tu peux partir. »

_Pas trop tôt._

Le jeune homme traça une rune de liberté dans l'air et sentit un lien se briser dans sa poitrine. La gargouille disparut, égrenant un brouillard d'ombre derrière elle.

Harry se retrouva seul dans la ville silencieuse.

Il observa les alentours, se demandant s'il lui fallait encore désamorcer tous les lacets étrangleurs qu'il avait semés à sa suite, mais l'idée l'abandonna avec un soupir de soulagement : les empotés du ministère n'étaient bons qu'à ça, sécuriser les zones…

Apercevant un parking à voitures un peu plus loin, il le rejoignit à courtes foulées et força la porte d'une petite ford. Les aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il n'était pas encore temps de dormir…

L'apaisement ne l'enveloppa que lorsqu'il alluma le contact et qu'un léger ronronnement vint bercer ses pensées.

* * *

**Voici ce dernier OS. Je ne pense pas avoir le loisir d'en écrire de nombreux d'ici l'année prochaine. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Si vous pouviez prendre 2 min de votre temps pour me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

**Clairou**


End file.
